


lovers in death

by yasi



Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Week 2020, Character Death, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: written for ben mitchell week 2020, day 4: i haven't looked at these pictures in years.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Lexi Pearce/Original Male Character
Series: Ben Mitchell Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021090
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	lovers in death

“What’s in here?” Andrew asks. Lexi turns around and finds them opening a box she’d hidden in the back of her dresser. But it’s too late to stop them now, they're already taking out a few pictures.

“Your family?” they ask, holding them up to her.

“Oh, I haven’t looked at these pictures in years,” Lexi admits reluctantly.

“You didn’t? Why not? And which one is you?” Andrew smiles and takes out more pictures, looking through them. At the bottom of the box, they find the album Lexi had hidden away, sure she’d never take it out again.

“This looks special,” Andrew observes and opens the album slowly. They look at Lexi, as if asking for permission. She nods slowly. Inside, every page has two or three pictures, decorated with stickers or pressed flowers. Some pages have tickets from fair visits or musicals. It’s obvious the album was made with love and is full of memories. Lexi can’t bear to look at it.

“This is beautiful, Lexi. Why is it hidden away?” Andrew asks, looking at her.

Lexi shrugs and sits down beside them. She’d never told them what had happened to her dad. She’d only ever said he was dead and that had been it. Lexi had blocked their every attempt at a conversation about that subject. Now she felt like she didn’t have any way out. She had to tell them.

“It’s hidden away because-because it’s full of pictures of my dads.”

“Your... dads?” Andrew sounds confused. 

“Well, my dad and his boyfriend. But Callum was like a dad to me and I loved him just as I did my own dad.”

“You never told me about Callum. But then again, you never talk about your dad, either. I’m guessing there is a reason for that?” Andrew asks and she can feel them looking at her.

Lexi knows they’re not trying to pressure her. They aren't that kind of a person. And yet, she knows she owes them an explanation. How can they start a new chapter in their lives when she’s keeping this important thing from them? She takes a deep breath and starts explaining.

“You know I am a Mitchell. What my family used to do.” She shrugs, not able to look at Andrew. She doesn’t wanna see their reaction when she tells them. She hopes she’s chosen the right person with them, but you never know. “Well... it was my dad’s death that finally put an end to things. It’s the reason my grandpa had a heart attack and is the way he is now.” 

“My dad died seventeen years ago. And so did Callum. I don’t know the whole story, because the only people who know are either dead or unable to talk in case of grandpa. All I know is that grandpa was doing one of his _dodgy_ jobs and my dad was helping him. And Callum was a policeman.”

“Don’t tell me he killed your dad?” Andrew asks, looking horrified.

“No! God, no. Callum never would have done that. He loved my dad too much. I know they argued a lot about my dad’s involvement with grandpa, but Callum never would’ve done anything to hurt my dad. It’s the opposite, he did everything he could to help him. I think."

"Okay, go on..."

“Somehow the police found out about that job and stormed the place they were robbing. And Callum was there as well. Whether because of his job or because he wanted to help my dad, I don’t know. They were both shot. They died at the scene.” Lexi stops for a moment, needing to collect her thoughts. She’s just grateful she isn’t crying. Andrew puts down the album and takes her hand in theirs, holding it tightly. It makes her smile a little and she knows they’ll be fine.

“Grandpa got away without a problem and came home. He thought everything was fine and that they got away with the job. Until the police came to tell him about my dad and Callum. He didn’t believe them, shouted at them to get out. All that noise woke me up. I was eight and didn’t really understand what was happening. Grandpa just shouted and shouted and then he collapsed, clutching his chest. I remember screaming and running down the stairs. The police thought he was faking but he wasn’t. Grandpa had been ill, and my dad’s death was the last straw for his heart. He was rushed to hospital. It was a heart attack. It left him paralysed and unable to speak. He was too sick to prosecute, the courts said, so they left him be. But that night I lost my dad, Callum and my grandpa all at once.”

“That sounds horrible! And no one knows how your dads got killed? Wasn’t there an investigation?” Andrew asks.

“The police said Callum was working for my grandpa, that he was spying for him. That’s why he was there that night, he wanted to get my dad out of there. But his boss was suspicious of him and followed him. They say Callum wanted to shoot his boss, so that my dad could get away. Something went wrong. Callum and my dad both got shot. Callum’s boss said it was in self-defence.” She sighs.

“I know mum and uncle Jay tried their best with grandpa in hospital, but they never got anywhere with the courts. So, my dads died criminals.” Lexi shrugs, tears filling her eyes. She’d thought she’d been all cried out but apparently she isn’t. She brushes the tears away and takes a few deep breaths.

“Anyway, I didn’t care what anyone said. They were my dads and I loved them. I wanted something to remember them by. I made that album with mum's help. Grandma Kathy would help sometimes, too, but it would make her cry and I hated seeing her sad.” Lexi is full on crying now, can’t stop even if she wanted to.

"The first few years after their death I kept the album on my Bookshelf. I would take it out on their birthdays or mine to remember them. But the older I got, the more painful it became. I hated that they’d been taken away from me, that I didn’t get more time with them. So, I put it away and never looked at it again. To be honest, I’d totally forgotten about it until you found the box.” She shrugs. “Oh god, where are the tissues? I must look a right mess.” She gets up, wants to go to the bathroom to clean herself up.

“I’m sorry, Lex!” Andrew says and she stops at the door. “I’m sorry that happened to you and your family. Had I known I wouldn’t have taken out the box.”

“It’s fine,” she says, not turning around. “You didn’t know. And it was time.”

“Can I do any—” Andrew starts, but Lexi interrupts them immediately.

“No, please. I just need to get cleaned up and I’ll be fine. If you could put away the album and pictures, that’s all I need right now.”

She doesn’t wait for an answer, just leaves the room.

**17 YEARS AGO**

Ben doesn’t know what Callum is doing here. He’s supposed to be at work, at the station. Not here in the garage, standing between Ben and DI Thompson, who is pointing a gun at him.

“You said you’d keep him out of this,” Callum says to Thompson, holding his hands up a bit. As if he’s trying to calm his boss.

“Well, I lied.” Thompson shrugs, smirking. “Do you really think I’d let a Mitchell go when I have him where I want him?” He snorts. Ben’s had enough.

“Callum, what’s going on? What are you doing here?”

Callum turns to him and the look on his face breaks Ben’s heart.

“I’m sorry, Ben. I just wanted to protect you.” There are tears in his eyes and he looks apologetic. Ben just wants to take him into his arms and hug him tightly. He wants to take a step, but Thompson stops him.

“No, you stay where you are, or I’ll shoot. Highway, get out of the way or I’m gonna arrest you along with your boyfriend.”

“I can’t do that, sir. I can’t let you take him.” Ben watches Callum pull out his own gun and point at his boss.

“Callum, what are you doing? Get out of here,” Ben tries again, desperation colouring his voice.

“I can’t, Ben.” Callum shakes his head, still facing Thompson. “I can’t watch you go to prison. I know what it will do to you, what it will do to Lexi. I can’t let that happen.”

“And I can’t let you ruin your career, _your life_ , just because of me. Please, Callum,” Ben begs. 

“It doesn’t matter, Ben. All I wanted was to keep you safe. Nothing makes sense with you gone. I might as well do this.” Ben can see his hands shaking. This isn’t what he wanted for Callum. Callum was supposed to be good and pure.

“You don’t have the balls to shoot me, Highway. Look at your Hands! They’re shaking like leaves in the wind.” Thompson laughs gratingly, taunting Callum. Ben would like nothing more than to hit him. But this isn’t about Thompson. It’s about Callum and how Ben can get him out of here. But it’s too late.

“I would,” Callum says quietly and turns to look back at Ben. “For Ben, I would.” Before he can do anything else, though, Thompson takes his chance and shoots. Ben can only watch Callum crumble to the floor, blood dying his white shirt red in a sudden rush.

“No!” Ben shouts. With quick steps he’s at Callum’s side, kneeling. Ben presses his hands onto Callum’s wound, trying to stop the bleeding. How Thompson managed to hit flesh when Callum is wearing a bulletproof vest, Ben doesn’t know. But he has to save Callum, he can’t let him die.

“Ben—” Callum tries, his hands trying to reach for Ben.

“No, you can’t die. I won’t let you.” This is not how things will end, Ben won’t let another love die on him. He won’t, never. But why is he having trouble seeing, why are his eyes suddenly full of tears? He won’t lose Callum, no. Not now, not ever.

“Go… p-please!” Callum tries one last time, his breath stuttering. There is a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. Ben closes his eyes for a moment, he knows what that means. He takes one of Callum’s hands in his and squeezes it. Callum has to know, he isn’t alone, he never will be.

“Awww, you two would be cute. If you weren’t criminals.” 

Ben looks up, ready to snarl at Thompson, but then a painful force hits him in the chest, and he falls backwards, his hand still holding on to Callum’s.

Oh, he thinks. This is how it ends. At least he won’t have to be without Callum. He couldn’t handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos feed the muse 💖


End file.
